Dream Come True
by Ivorycat
Summary: Sequel to Forever After: Rosa's dreams are finally within reach when she gets the family she's always wanted. But is someone out to take that all away? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 Butt Burner

DREAM COME TRUE  
  
  
  
NOTE: I own Rosa and any other Gilmore Girls characters I make up. The rest belong to the wonderful WB.  
  
  
  
A/N: This picks up about a couple weeks or so after the last story. If you don't remember the last story I'll give you a very brief recap here:  
  
  
  
Jess was adjusting to being a single dad. Then he and Rosa took a little trip to Stars Hollow, giving Rosa the chance to meet Rory, Luke, and Lorelai. Sookie's son, Davey, too. Sparks flew between Rory and Jess but flames flew between Luke and Lorelai. Wanna find out more? Go read Play Ball and Forever After then.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
Rosa walked along the new couch, which stood in the living room of hers and Jess's new apartment. She attempted to keep her balance, doing a pretty good job of it.  
  
Jess came out of his bedroom then, carrying yet another large packing box. The new apartment he and Rosa had gotten was a nice one, plenty of space, but the unpacking part wasn't too much fun. Jess looked up to see what she was doing.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you wanna get down, shortie?" he asked her.  
  
  
  
"Not really," the small brown haired child replied.  
  
  
  
"Down, girl," Jess said as if she were a puppy. Rosa simply sat down on top of the couch, looking at her dad. "Hey, have you seen that third box of books we had?" Jess sat down the box he held. "I can't find it anywhere around here."  
  
  
  
"I sold it," Rosa smiled.  
  
  
  
Jess gave her a look. "You what?"  
  
  
  
"Mmhmm," Rosa nodded. "I'm never reading again. I'm gonna stay home from school and play sports..." She added with a low, scary voice that made her sounded adorable. "Forever."  
  
  
  
"Oh," Jess said, catching on to her child like humor. "You do and I'll burn your butt so bad."  
  
  
  
"Gotta catch me first," Rosa said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Catch you?" Jess repeated then smirked. "You wanna make it that easy?" He started to approach her.  
  
  
  
Rosa squealed and leapt down from the couch. Jess, a smirk on his face, began to chase her, the two of them running circles around the couch. Rosa jumped into the nearby arm chair, allowing Jess to wrap an arm around her waist and lead her to the couch. He sat down with her in his lap and quickly began to tickle her small stomach.  
  
  
  
Rosa released a huge scream of laughter. "OK, stop."  
  
  
  
"What are you going to say?" Jess nudged, his fingers continuing to tickle her.  
  
  
  
Rosa kept laughing. "Books rule, sports drool."  
  
  
  
Jess finally released her. "That's my girl," he said.  
  
  
  
Rosa looked up at him with a smile. "Unfair," she stated.  
  
  
  
"Deal, shortie," her father said, playing with her hair, which never seemed to stop growing.  
  
  
  
"Am I interrupting?" Jess and Rosa turned to their front doorway to see Rory standing their.  
  
  
  
"Rory." Rosa smiled and went over to her.  
  
  
  
"Hey, sweetie." Rory gave knelt down and gave her a large hug. "You guys still moving in?"  
  
  
  
Rosa nodded, "Uh huh." She whispered, "Daddy's being a reading goof."  
  
  
  
"Heard that," Jess said simply.  
  
  
  
Rosa gave him a huge, sweet smile before going back to the living room.  
  
  
  
Rory took a seat next to Jess on the couch and gave his cheek a light kiss. "So how's everything going?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Pretty good," Jess shrugged. "So far I haven't lost the kid in this sea of junk."  
  
  
  
Rosa popped up from behind the couch. "I like the sea. I like to go under it with Nemo. He's a really nice fish."  
  
  
  
Jess and Rory exchanged a look. "Yeah, good for you, kid," said Jess, humoring her. "Now don't you go find that new Lion King trivia thing-y Lorelai gave you?"  
  
"OK," Rosa agreed with a shrug. She went into her room, her long, brown ponytail bouncing behind her.  
  
"So...?" Jess snuggled up closer to Rory.  
  
"So...?" she smiled at him.  
  
"So.... you wanna do something dirty?"  
  
"Jess," Rory chided, slapping his arm. "Your daughter is in the other room."  
  
"So? It's not like I don't let her watch the Discovery channel." He leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Jess!" Rory giggled, attempting to push him away. "Stop that."  
  
"Why?" Jess moaned, finally succeeding in kissing her.  
  
Rory let their tongues exchange for a while before pushing him away again. "OK. You have to stop it. Not the reason I came over here."  
  
"You mean there's a better reason?" Jess asked, stroking her hair.  
  
"Well, not as much fun," Rory smiled mischievously, also moving her fingers through his hair. "I just wanted to see if you were ready for tomorrow."  
  
"If you are, I am," Jess sighed. "This is kind of lame you know. The two of us working at the same school."  
  
"Hey, it's not lame... it's cute. Plus I'm not a teacher. Unlike you, I'm just a guidance counselor."  
  
"This'll be fun, though." Jess pulled her closer to him and began whispering in her ear. "You and me, working in the same school, that close."  
  
"Sounds like a dream." Rory rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Let's not do that thing where we wake up," Jess whispered.  
  
Rosa walked out then but stopped at the scene of Jess and Rory cuddled up on the couch. Rosa hung back, smiling at them. It looked like such a fairy tale; her own special fairy tale.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this sequel took so long. Give me fun, happy reviews and I'll update sooner. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2 Breakfast Sneaky Talk

DREAM COME TRUE  
  
  
  
NOTE: I own Rosa and any other Gilmore Girls characters I make up. The rest belong to the wonderful WB.  
  
  
  
A/N: This picks up about a couple weeks or so after the last story. If you don't remember the last story then go back and read it, please. For now, enjoy this.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
That Monday morning Luke's diner buzzed with customers; chatting, buying coffee, the usual. Kirk sat at the counter, a large plate of eggs in front of him.  
  
"Luke?" Kirk moaned, picking at his breakfast.  
  
"What is it, Kirk?" Luke grunted, pouring a mug of coffee for the customer that sat next to Kirk.  
  
"Do you have a limit on salt and pepper?" Kirk asked the diner owner.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's just that today I woke up and decided I was in an egg-y mood. So where's the better place to go for eggs then...?"  
  
"Right here?" Luke supplied.  
  
"Right here," Kirk agreed. "Anyway, now that I'm here, with the big plate of eggs in front of me, I'm in a salty and pepper-y mood. Now I ask you, is there a limit on salt and pepper?"  
  
"No, but there is a limit on how many brain piercing stories are allowed in here," Luke replied.  
  
Kirk remained silent for a few seconds before saying, "But no limit on salt and pepper, right?"  
  
At that moment Lorelai entered the diner, causing the bell above the door to go off. Rory followed her and got the two of them a table while Lorelai went up to the counter, standing in between Kirk and the man Luke had been pouring coffee for.  
  
"Hey," Luke greeted her casually.  
  
"Hey," Lorelai returned the greeting. "Listen, I needed to talk to you about that thing. You got a sec?"  
  
"Oh, sure," Luke sat his coffee pot down. "Come on." He led her up towards his apartment.  
  
"What was that all about?" the man next to Kirk asked.  
  
"Oh, Luke, had to go get freaky with his girlfriend," Kirk answered.  
  
"Oh!" the man nodded.  
  
Luke shut the door of the upstairs apartment as Lorelai entered behind him. They stood looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds, neither one of them saying anything. Finally, not breaking the silence, the grabbed hold of each other and locked lips tightly in a kiss.  
  
"Why do we have to keep sneaking?" Luke asked, his voice muffled through the kiss. "Practically the whole town knows about us."  
  
"It makes us look like sluts," Lorelai replied, running her fingers through his hair. "And I love it."  
  
Finally stopping the kiss, Luke just held Lorelai close to him for a moment. "Good morning," he said.  
  
"Good morning," Lorelai smiled mischievously. "We really need to learn to say that before the passionate kiss thing."  
  
"Gotcha." Luke headed over to the table, picking up a newspaper. "There's a double feature playing at the theatre. I thought we could..."  
  
"Go on a date?" Lorelai supplied. Luke only nodded. "Wow. You came so close to saying date that time. I'm really proud."  
  
Rosa ran into the diner excited, followed by Jess and Rory, who both had to go to work soon. The trio sat at a three seater table, waiting on Luke to come by and spread his usual sarcastic sunshine on them.  
  
"It's cold outside," Rory noted. "November weather is wild."  
  
"No kidding," Jess sighed then glanced around for his uncle. "Now where's Luke?"  
  
"I think he's busy trying to perfect his grunting," Rosa said, getting her a look of confusion from the adults that sat at the table with her. "What? I heard Aunt Lorelai say it."  
  
Rory smiled amused at the girl while Jess simply shook his head.  
  
At that moment, Luke and Lorelai came down, causing Rory and Jess to glance over at them.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Jess muttered.  
  
"Shush," Rory hushed him gently.  
  
"Hey." Lorelai pulled up a seat at the table that they sat at. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Couple minutes ago," Rory replied. "So where were you guys?" she asked the question casually.  
  
"We..." Luke trailed off.  
  
"Had to take care of a thing," Lorelai quickly added.  
  
"So you gonna stop sneaking around any time soon?" Jess asked directly.  
  
"Not likely," Luke replied.  
  
"Too much fun," said Lorelai.  
  
"Apparently," Rory nodded.  
  
"You're all stoned," was all Jess said.  
  
Rosa looked around at the four of them in confusion. "Huh? Sneaking around? What are they doing, anyway?"  
  
"I think it's time for school," Jess said immediately.  
  
"Yes, school, definitely," Rory agreed as quickly as Jess. "Come on, Rosa. I can drop you off."  
  
"Oh," Rosa realized it then smiled. "They're doing 'that'."  
  
Lorelai smiled at her while Luke shook his head, just the way Jess had earlier.  
  
A/N: Please review and if you have any suggestions you want to make then don't be afraid to share. 


	3. Chapter 3 School Joy

DREAM COME TRUE  
  
  
  
NOTE: I own Rosa and any other Gilmore Girls characters I make up. The rest belong to the wonderful WB.  
  
  
  
A/N: This picks up about a couple weeks or so after the last story. If you don't remember the last story then go back and read it, please. For now, enjoy this.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Rosa sat next to Davey, Sookie and Jackson's son, Courtney, and Tina, two girls she had met and went trick-or-treating with. The kindergarten class was busily talking away and some were tossing paper balls and planes around.  
  
  
  
"Rosa, how big is your new house?" Courtney asked.  
  
"It's really cool," Rosa said.  
  
"You were moving in all weekend?" Tina asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Rosa replied, grabbing a crayon and scribbling red all over a piece of construction paper. "And we had movie night with Aunt Rory on Saturday."  
  
"Rory's the best," Davey chimed in. "You're lucky."  
  
Rosa glanced at him. "I am?" she sat her crayon down for a minute as she inquired, "How?"  
  
"Well, duh, Rosa," said Tina.  
  
"Rory's your mom, right?" said Courtney matter-of-factly.  
  
"I..." Rosa didn't really know how to reply. Rory as her mother? She had thought about it a few times, well, a lot of times, but she didn't think anyone else did.  
  
The girl's thoughts were interrupted by the door of the classroom opening, revealing a tall man. He looked to be in his late twenties and wore a gray business suit. He sat down a briefcase he held on the teacher's desk.  
  
"Good morning, students," he greeted. "My name is Mr. Adams." Tina held her hand up in the air. "Yes?"  
  
"Where's Ms. Robins?" Tina asked.  
  
"I'm afraid there's been an abrupt death in her family. Ms. Robins won't be back for a few weeks," the new teacher replied. "I'll be substituting. Now I just want to go over a few ground rules I have for the classroom."  
  
As he began to speak, Rosa took out another piece of construction paper and began doodling with it. She thought Mr. Adams's voice was dull and long, besides all teachers had the same boring rules.  
  
From out of nowhere Rosa's paper was snatched up. She flashed her brown eyes up at Mr. Adams, who stared at her drawing.  
  
"Nice," he commented then held the picture up for all of the students to see. The drawing immediately caused a stream of laughter. "It's me with little stink lines coming out of me." He gave Rosa a look out of the corner of his eye. "Lovely." Rosa looked down at her hands, which were now sweaty and folded on top of her desk. "What's your name, young lady?"  
  
"Rosa," the brown haired girl whispered, not looking at him.  
  
"Rosa what?" Mr. Adams nudged.  
  
"Rosa Mariano," she whispered again.  
  
"I see," said Mr. Adams. "Maybe you and I should have a little talk after class." He walked away, Rosa's drawing in his hand.  
  
Davey leaned in towards Rosa and whispered, "Trouble."  
  
"I know," Rosa replied to him, putting her face into her hands.  
  
Jess walked down the halls of Stars Hollow Middle School, heading towards the language arts class where he would be the new teacher. When he opened the door he saw his students, seventh graders, sitting on desks and talking loudly.  
  
"Hey," Jess greeted, not getting a reply. "Hey!"  
  
The students all turned and faced him simultaneously. Jess went around to the back of his new desk before addressing them any further.  
  
"My name's Jess Mariano," he began. A girl approached his desk yet kept her distance. "What?"  
  
"Who are you?" she asked with attitude.  
  
"OK... I see we're going out for the Redundancy Award here," Jess said, referring to the fact that he had just stated his name. "What's your name?"  
  
"Vicky," the girl replied, sitting down on her desk, folding her legs. She wore a pink hoody blouse and a short jean skirt.  
  
"Good for you... Vick-o." Vicky rolled her eyes at Jess. "Anyway, you guys see the chairs? You mind sitting down in them?" The students slowly took their seats. "Good. Now, as you can guess, I'm your new language arts teacher."  
  
"I heard the old guy from the office was taking over," a boy in the back said.  
  
"He retired in Florida." Jess sighed. "And I hope to join him very, very soon."  
  
"Oh, yay, another comedian," Vicky commented.  
  
"You're funny," Jess said. "You know, for someone who can walk under a coffee table." Laughter filled throughout the classroom, while Vicky only made a face.  
  
At the end of the day students began to clear out of Rosa's classroom but she stayed put at her desk. Davey whispered to her to catch up with him and the other kids if she got the chance. Rosa glanced up at Mr. Adams, who shuffled papers at his desk.  
  
"Come here, Ms. Mariano," the young teacher instructed. Rosa stood up and trudged over to his desk. Mr. Adams turned around in his chair and looked at her. "Tell me, Rosa, do you draw pictures like you did of me of your father or mother?"  
  
Rosa shook her head. "No," she whispered.  
  
"They probably wouldn't let you get away with it, right?"  
  
"My daddy wouldn't care," Rosa said, glancing at him. "And... I don't live with my mommy."  
  
"Oh, really? Your parents are divorced?" Rosa shook her head. "Did your mother pass on?" The girl shook her head again. "Then...?"  
  
"I just live with my daddy," Rosa said simply.  
  
"Well, I think it's wonderful when little girls can be with their fathers," said Mr. Adams.  
  
"Mmhmm," Rosa nodded. Someone knocked at the door causing the two of them over.  
  
"Hi." Rory stood in the doorway, a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Hi, Aunt Rory," Rosa said shyly, walking up to her.  
  
Rory knelt down and gave her a little hug. "Hey. What's wrong?" she asked with concern.  
  
"Nothing," Mr. Adams supplied. Rosa looked back and smiled at him. "I was just having a little talk with Rosa. So you're her aunt?"  
  
"Well, sort of. I'm dating her father," Rory explained.  
  
"Oh. So you're her father's girlfriend?" Mr. Adams asked.  
  
Rory nodded then turned to Rosa. "You ready to go?"  
  
Rosa also nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Rosa," said Mr. Adams.  
  
"OK," Rosa called back as she and Rory left out of the classroom, hand in hand.  
  
Mr. Adams propped his feet up on his desk then folded his arms behind his head. Interesting day... very interesting.  
  
A/N: I should have updated sooner. Shame on me. Well, please review. 


	4. Chapter 4 Italian Food for Thought

DREAM COME TRUE  
  
  
  
NOTE: I own Rosa and any other Gilmore Girls characters I make up. The rest belong to the wonderful WB.  
  
  
  
A/N: This picks up about a couple weeks or so after the last story. If you don't remember the last story then go back and read it, please. For now, enjoy this.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Rory and Rosa walked down the hall of Jess's new building. Rory released Rosa's hand long enough to open the door with the key Jess had given her. Rosa entered the apartment as quickly as any normal child once they were emancipated from school.  
  
Jess walked out of his room and said, "Honey, you're home."  
  
"Part time home," Rory corrected then went up to Jess, giving him a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"Mmm," Jess moaned as he kissed her back.  
  
"Hi, Daddy," Rosa waved, her voice quiet, as she was still a little upset over the whole deal with Mr. Adams.  
  
Jess went over and lifted his daughter into his arms. "Hey, kid. Have fun today?"  
  
"I guess," Rosa replied softly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rory asked with concern.  
  
"Nothing," Rosa replied quickly, turning to her dad. "What about you? Did you have fun, Dad?"  
  
Jess sighed deeply, collapsing on the couch with Rosa in his lap. "Don't make me repeat the events of today."  
  
"What happened?" Rory asked, going to sit next to Jess and Rosa on the couch.  
  
"Those kids are like wild or something. Then there was this one girl, Vicky I think, with a serious attitude issue. One word for that girl; anti-depressants."  
  
Rory pouted and hugged Jess's arm. "Oh, poor sad Jess."  
  
Jess smiled and put an arm around her and the other one around Rosa.  
  
Rosa smiled to herself as she enjoyed the moment. All thoughts of her bad school day seemed to float away.  
  
That Thursday night Jess, Luke, and Rosa joined Rory and Lorelai at their house to have dinner. The five of them sat around the kitchen table and had some Italian; homemade pizza, lasagna, and spaghetti in meat sauce.  
  
"So how's the week load going?" Lorelai asked as she put a slice of the pizza on her plate.  
  
"I have like a ton of papers to grade," Jess groaned. "I have to work tonight and all tomorrow night."  
  
"You're going to be busy all night tomorrow?" Rory asked him. "What are you going to do, leave Rosa in front of the TV?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Well, that's the part where..." Jess turned to the people who's names he mentioned. "Good old Luke and Lorelai come in."  
  
"What are we, your last minute chance?" Luke asked. "We do have lives of our own, you know. You can't just bounce us around like a rubber ball."  
  
Jess stared at him before saying, "You two doing something freaky tomorrow?"  
  
"Ultra freaky," Lorelai clarified.  
  
"Excuse me, little ears at the table," Rory reminded all of them.  
  
Rosa sat quietly, picking at her food, reflecting on how much she despised Mr. Adams.  
  
"What's wrong, kid?" Jess asked, taking a swig of his lemonade.  
  
Rosa just shrugged.  
  
"Did something happen at school?" Rory wondered.  
  
The brown haired child shook her head. "No. I'm OK," she whispered.  
  
Rory looked around at the other adults. "See? Now look what you guys did. You made her feel bad. Why doesn't anybody want to be with her tomorrow?"  
  
"Way to go, Luke," Lorelai said, immediately putting the blame on him.  
  
"Thanks, Lorelai," Luke said sarcastically then turned his attention to Rosa. "Hey." She glanced up at him. "I'd be there if I could. You know that, right?"  
  
Rosa nodded. "Mmhmm."  
  
Luke looked at her, thinking something else was wrong.  
  
"Well, what about you, Rory?" Jess asked his girlfriend, referring to the whole Rosa needing a Friday night baby-sitter thing.  
  
"Dinner at my grandparents," Rosa reminded him then got an idea. "But I could bring Rosa with me."  
  
Lorelai immediately paniced. "What? To where?"  
  
"To Grandpa and Grandma's?" Rory clarifed.  
  
"No, honey. I-I, Luke and I will watch her," Lorelai volunteered them. "We can cancel what we had planned."  
  
"We can?" Luke said.  
  
"We can," Lorelai replied.  
  
"Mom, it'll be fine," Rory said firmly. She looked at Rosa. "You wanna go?"  
  
"Sure," Rosa replied vaguely as she twirled a string of spaghetti around with her fork.  
  
A/N: It took me so long to update, I know. Don't hate me. But you know what would help? You could give me a little inspiration on how things should go exactly when Rory and Rosa meet Richard and Emily. 


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner With The Gilmores

DREAM COME TRUE  
  
  
  
NOTE: I own Rosa and any other Gilmore Girls characters I make up. The rest belong to the wonderful WB.  
  
  
  
A/N: This picks up about a couple weeks or so after the last story. If you don't remember the last story then go back and read it, please. For now, enjoy this.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Rory parked her car in front of Emily and Richard's mansion. She took a deep breath as she removed her seat belt then Rosa's. Rosa wore a blue and white party dress and her hair was curled. Rory looked close to the same way.  
  
"Ready?" Rory asked the girl.  
  
Rosa nodded. "Mmhmm."  
  
Rory took Rosa's hand as they got out of the car and guided them both to the front door. Rory rung the bell while Rosa waited nervously. A maid appeared at the door.  
  
"Good evening, Rory. Your grandparents should be down soon," she said.  
  
"Thank you," Rory said, entering the large house. She handed hers and Rosa's coats to the maid then led Rosa to the living room where they both took a seat on the couch. "They'll be here any minute." Rosa just nodded.  
  
"Rory." The fore mentioned young woman glanced up to see Emily and Richard enter the room. Richard had called her/  
  
Emily started to say, "It's so good to see-" then she noticed Rosa. "Well, now, who's this?"  
  
"Um..." Rory stood up, trying to put her words together. "Grandma, Grandpa, this is Rosa. Rosa, this is my grandma and grandpa, Richard and Emily Gilmore."  
  
"Hello," Rosa whispered, standing up and giving them a curtsy.  
  
"Well, she certainly is the polite one," Richard smiled, clearly impressed, much to Rory's relief.  
  
"Hello, Rosa," Emily greeted the child then turned to Rory. "But I don't understand. Who is she?"  
  
"She's... she's..." Rory sighed deeply before continuing. "She's Jess's daughter."  
  
"Jess?" Richard repeated.  
  
"Jess?" Emily seemed outraged. "You mean that hoodlum you used to-?"  
  
"Grandma," Rory cut her off quickly, not wanting Rosa to hear trash about her father. "Can I see you for a minute?"  
  
"Fine," Emily sighed. She and Rory went into the hall.  
  
Richard turned back to Rosa, not knowing what to say. "So... how old are you?" he asked her.  
  
"Rory, I don't understand," Emily started once she and her granddaughter were alone. Rory quickly told her the story of Jess and Shane and everything that had happened. "So you're back together with him?"  
  
"Yes," Rory replied.  
  
"Is it serious?" Rory nodded her reply. "So serious that you're raising his child?"  
  
"Raising?" Rory repeated. "No, Grandma. I help take care of her because I care about her."  
  
"How serious do you plan to get with Jess exactly?" Emily continued.  
  
"I can't say right now, Grandma," Rory said. "Just please try to understand. Jess didn't expect to have a daughter but I'm glad he does. She means a lot to me."  
  
"You expect to be a mother to this child?" Emily asked. "You're far too young to be a mother to a child her age."  
  
"Grandma," Rory interrupted her. "I'm not Mom, OK? I didn't get pregnant when I was a teenager. But I love Jess and his daughter means so much to me. I want them both in my life. Please? Try to understand."  
  
Before Emily could answer a laugh from Richard interrupted her. Rory and Emily went back into the living room to see Richard sitting on the coffee table, listening to Rosa.  
  
"Did he, really?" Richard asked her.  
  
"Uh huh," Rosa nodded.  
  
"What's going on?" Rory and Emily asked simultaneously.  
  
Richard glanced up. "Oh, Emily, Rosa here is telling me a wonderful story. The princess lived with a wicked dragon all her life until she moved in with a kind king."  
  
Rory flashed a smile at Rosa. "I wonder where you got the inspiration for that."  
  
Rosa shrugged and smiled. "Rory, I like it here."  
  
"Absolutely," Richard said then heard the maid announce dinner. "Now I'd say we go eat." Rosa and Richard linked hands and headed for the door. "And after dinner you can tell me more of the story."  
  
"Promise," Rosa said.  
  
Rory beamed. "So far, so pretty good," she thought.  
  
A/N: This chapter was pretty short but, hey, at least I updated quickly. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6 Little Gilmore

DREAM COME TRUE  
  
  
  
NOTE: I own Rosa and any other Gilmore Girls characters I make up. The rest belong to the wonderful WB.  
  
  
  
A/N: This picks up about a couple weeks or so after the last story. If you don't remember the last story then go back and read it, please. For now, enjoy this.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
During the rest of dinner that evening Emily, Richard, and Rory listened while Rosa told them about herself. She talked about her school, leaving out Mr. Adams, her friends, and how much she loved hers and Jess's new apartment.  
  
Rory shot Rosa smiles now and again as she listened to her talk to Emily and Richard about everything. The kid sure loved to tell a story.  
  
At the end of dinner Richard got Rosa's coat for her and they continued to talk. Rory and Emily followed behind them.  
  
"So what's your favorite part of school, Rosa?" Richard asked the child.  
  
"We sometimes have a story day," Rosa replied. "You get to make up your own story."  
  
Rory smiled at Rosa for what had to be the billionth time that night. It wasn't exactly a surprise that Rosa liked story writing; creative, like her dad.  
  
Rory glanced at Emily as if to say, "Come on. Say something."  
  
"It was wonderful to meet you, Rosa," Emily finally said, some sincerity in her voice.  
  
"Yes, we enjoyed having you here," Richard agreed. "Will you come next week?"  
  
Rosa beamed at Rory. "Can I?"  
  
"Sure," Rory returned the beam.  
  
"Wonderful," said Richard. "Have a nice drive and we'll see you next week."  
  
"OK. Bye," Rosa waved as she and Rory left the mansion.  
  
"Well, I think that Rosa is an incredible child," Richard commented to Emily. "Very bright."  
  
"Yes, she is quite the child," Emily had to admit. "Quite Rory's child, anyway." She walked off, leaving Richard to think on that.  
  
Later that night, when Lorelai got home from being with Luke, she, Rory, and Rosa all sat on the couch in the living room, watching Finding Nemo on the DVD player.  
  
"Are you telling me that my father actually liked her?" Lorelai asked, referring to Richard and Rosa.  
  
"Loved her," Rory corrected. "They hit it off right away."  
  
"Wow," Lorelai said. "Hard to believe."  
  
It wasn't too hard to believe, though. Growing up, Richard was always the more understanding of Lorelai's parents. If she ever really needed anything Lorelai would go to Richard way before going to Emily, or even thinking of Emily. Richard, of course, had his pain in the neck moments but he was always more loving than anything.  
  
"Shush," Rosa whispered, getting their attention from where her head laid on Rory's lap. "Nemo's gonna go down the toilet."  
  
Rory smiled softly and stroked the girl's hair.  
  
A/N: This chapter was short, sorry. I didn't have much writing time. Happy Thanksgiving, guys. I hope you had as much fun with today as I did. 


	7. Chapter 7 Where the heck is Rosa?

**DREAM COME TRUE**

NOTE: I own Rosa and any other Gilmore Girls characters I make up. The rest belong to the wonderful WB.

A/N: I am a horrible person in every way. I haven't updated this story since, well, last year. I am very, very sorry about that. I'll make it up to you. Ice cream sounds good to everyone? Yeah? Great. Enjoy!

                                               CHAPTER 7

          Rory sat behind her desk in the guidance office the following Monday morning, talking to a student. Rory wore a blue silk blouse and a long, jade skirt. Her hair was tied into a tight ponytail.

          "So, you feel your teacher doesn't show you the right amount of respect?" Rory asked.

          "Yeah." The student was Vicky, from Jess' language arts class. "I swear, if he wasn't so hot, I'd drop that class right now."

          Rory nodded slowly. "Uh huh. So, um, which teacher is it?"

          "Mr. I-think-I'm-all that Mariano."

          "Oh," Rory nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I've… heard of him."

          When the bell went off at Rosa's school the students in her class did their usual of stuffing their stuff into their book bags and speeding for the door. Only Rose and a couple of others took the time to put their things away in a slower manner.

          "Rosa," said Davey, heading for the door. "See you outside."

          "Kay," Rosa called after him. She slipped on her book bag and also headed out.

          "Rosa, could you hold on a moment?" Mr. Adams called after her.

          Rosa resisted the incredible urge to groan as she turned back. "Sure," she said lowly then came to his desk.

          "I think you and I might have gotten off on the wrong foot," said Mr. Adams.

          "Maybe," Rosa agreed.

          "I may seem like sort of a monster, but, like you, I'm new to this town and this school."

          "Yeah." Rosa nodded. "It's hard, huh?"

          "Completely," Mr. Adams smiled at her. "I thought I could make it up to you. Do you like ice cream? Maybe we could go get some."

          "I love ice cream," Rosa smiled. "Taylor makes the good kind."

          "Wonderful." Mr. Adams picked up his car keys. "Let's head out."

          "Now?" Rosa asked. "I don't know. My dad's coming to pick me up and—"

          "Oh, Rosa." Mr. Adams gave her a warm smile. "Don't you think he would understand if you were with your teacher?" Rosa thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Great."

          A couple minutes later Jess drove up to the small elementary school and climbed out of his black and silver Volvo. He removed the shades he wore and headed inside. Jess stopped inside Rosa's classroom first and saw it empty. After that he went to the office to ask where she was, but no one had seen her. When Jess went back outside he took out his cell phone.

          "Hello?" Rory's voice sounded on the other end.

          "Hey, Rory," Jess said. "Did you pick Rosa up?"

          "No. I thought it was your day."

          "It is. I can't find her anywhere, though."

          "What?" Rory's voice was filled with natural panic. "She's not at school?"

          "Obviously not," Jess pointed out.

          "OK, don't freak," Rory said, not that calm herself. "Maybe she went home with Davey or one of their friends."

          "Yeah," Jess agreed. "I'll call you back in a sec."

          Once they hung up Jess called around to all of Rosa's friends. None of them had seen her outside of school. Jess then thought she tried to go home by herself, so he climbed in the car and headed towards the places he knew she would go.

          First he tried the book store and library, then the park, then the lake, then the market, then Taylor's ice cream shop, and then he headed next door to the diner where Luke pouring a cup of coffee for Kirk.

          "Luke," Jess said, coming up to the counter. "Has Rosa been here?"

          "Haven't seen her," Luke replied then looked up. "Why?"

          "I've been everywhere looking for her. She totally disappeared," Jess explained.

          "You lost your child?" Kirk asked.

          "What?" Luke exclaimed.

          "Aren't there laws against that?" Kirk continued.

          "She disappeared," Jess said, ignoring Kirk.

          "Why didn't you call the police?" Luke asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world to do.

          "I thought I could find her," said Jess.

          "Wouldn't they lock him up?" Kirk pointed at Jess.

          Luke grabbed his jacket. "Come on. We've gotta find her. Search parties, dope sniffing dogs, whatever."

          "Your family is into dope?" Kirk asked Luke.

          At that moment the bell above the door sounded. Jess glanced back to see his daughter with Mr. Adams. He immediately ran up and scooped Rosa into his arms.

          Rosa hugged him back and grunted, "Hi, Dad. Can't breath."

          Jess slowly pulled back and looked at her. "Where have you been?" he demanded. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

          "You must be Rosa's father," Mr. Adams chimed in. "I'm her new teacher. I was just taking her out for ice cream. We went to your apartment but when you weren't there Rosa thought you'd be here."

          "You took my kid somewhere and you couldn't have casually mentioned it?" Jess asked. "Or said anything, period?"

          "I'm sorry." Mr. Adams kept a slight smile on his face. "I should have said something before."

          "You think?" Jess snapped.

          "Daddy, I'm OK," Rosa whispered to her father.

          "Be quiet," Jess whispered back. He turned back to Mr. Adams. "Look, I don't appreciate you taking my kid anywhere without getting my OK. Clear?"

          "Crystal," Mr. Adams nodded. "I'll see you in school tomorrow, Rosa." He left out, causing the bell to sound again.

          Jess glared suspiciously as the man went away then he turned back to Rosa. "Listen to me. Don't go anywhere with anyone I don't know unless I say it's OK. Do you hear me?"

          Rosa nodded timidly. "I'm sorry…" Her voice was small.

          Jess didn't say anything, just carried her out. Rosa shot Uncle Luke a pathetic look as the two of them left. Jess put Rosa down in front of the car so that she would be facing the car door. He took a deep breath and landed a sharp swat with his hand against the seat of her jeans. Rosa shrieked with surprise lightly then looked up at her dad with her brown eyes; his brown eyes. Jess said nothing just put her in the back seat of the car, climbed to the front, and drove off.

A/N: I took forever to update, I know. I really want to continue this story. If you guys want me to let me know because I'm very willing. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8 Grownup Type Sleepover

**DREAM COME TRUE**

NOTE: I own Rosa and any other Gilmore Girls characters I make up. The rest belong to the wonderful WB.

A/N: I am a horrible person in every way. I haven't updated this story since, well, last year. I am very, very sorry about that. I'll make it up to you. Ice cream sounds good to everyone? Yeah? Great. Enjoy!

                                               CHAPTER 8

          The sound of the TV being on could be heard as Rory entered Jess' apartment, using her key. She looked around to see the living room empty. Rory picked up the remote and clicked off the TV.

          "Hello," she called. "Jess?" Rory peeked her head into Jess' bedroom door. Jess sat in a chair, looking out his window. "Hey."

          Jess looked over at her. "Rory," he acknowledged.

          "Is Rosa asleep?" Rory asked him, slipping off her coat.

          "Yeah," Jess sighed.

          "I guess she really freaked you out earlier," Rory said as she took a seat at the foot of the bed.

          "Understatement there." Jess sighed, looking at her. "Made me realize something." Rory looked closely at him. "Is it always gonna be this way? Me having to freak out over everything?"

          "I think this is just the tip of the freak-burg," Rory said. "She's going to start dating, driving, voting for people like George Bush."

          "Not a chance in hell," said Jess immediately.

          Rory smiled at him and said, "She's fine."

          "For a minute there, I thought she wasn't." Jess went over and joined Rory on the bed.

          Rory leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Better?"

          "Very." Jess put a hand to the back of her head and kissed her back.

          They lay back on the bed, Jess on top of Rory, seriously sucking face.

          Rory suddenly broke off from the kiss. "No, no. We can't. Your daughter is in the next room."

          "She's not a month old, Rory. I'm thinking she can sleep through the night," Jess pointed out then went for another kiss.

          "No, I cannot spend the night here. It's just… wrong."

          "Rosa's six. We'll tell her we overstuffed on burgers and they caused us to sleep wrapped in each other's arms. Something tells me the kid wouldn't have trouble believing that."

          "Jess," Rory sighed. "No. I can't."

          "Fine," Jess also sighed.

          Rory stood and headed for the door then turned back. "One more for the road." She went up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him closely.

          When Rory pulled back again Jess said, "It's a long road ahead."

          They began to kiss again and found themselves sitting on the bed. They lay back down again and soon became more involved in their kiss, losing the annoying thing known as time.

          Rory peeked open her eyes the following morning, yawning lightly. She glanced over at the alarm clock next to Jess' bed, which read seven o'clock. The brown haired young woman gasped a little then turned over to see Jess asleep next to her. Rory sat up, hugging the sheet against her bare upper body.

          "Jess," she whispered.

          He moaned a little and opened his eyes. "Hey."

          "Get up," Rory hissed. "It's seven in the morning and I have to get out of here before Rosa wakes up."

          "You would have been out of here last night," said Jess. "But you just _had_ to keep goin' and goin' and—"

          Rory slapped his arm. "Shut up." She glanced around the bedroom. "Have you seen my clothes?"

          After they finally got dressed Jess and Rory headed out of the bedroom, only to see that Rosa was sitting at the kitchen's island, overflowing a bowl with cereal. As she picked up the milk, Rosa glanced back at them.

          "Morning," she said, her voice mouse soft.

          "Oh," Rory squeaked. "Hi, honey. We were just… we had a thing…" Rosa blinked her eyes in confusion. "Uh, never mind."

          "Hey, knock it off," Jess said, approaching the island. "You're spilling valuable Captain Crunch here." He reached for the cereal box, but Rosa jumped back. Both Rory and Jess looked at her in total confusion.

          "I'm sorry," Rosa apologized. "I won't do it again. I _promise_. I really, really, really, really promise."

          "I think I'll take your word on it," Jess said suspiciously.

          "Hey…" Rory came upon them. "What's going on?"

          Rosa just turned away and picked up the gallon of milk, pouring it over her large bowl of Captain Crunch.

          Rory turned to Jess for the answer. "It's nothing," he assured her.

          "Well, I have to get home," Rory said, deciding to let it go for now. "Get ready to go to work." She gave Jess a light peck on the cheek. "See you later. Bye, Rosa."

          "Bye," Rosa whispered.

          Rory stared at the girl as she went out the front door.

          Jess turned back to his daughter. "You OK?" he asked. Rosa nodded her head vigorously. "Look, Rosa, about last night… I—"

          "I won't be bad anymore." Rosa flashed her brown eyes at him. "I mean it."

          Jess was stunned. The last time he had seen fear in Rosa's eyes that was… when she was with Shane. It all hit Jess in an instant. All of those nightmares Rosa had been having, all of those God-awful memories, they were all rushing back. How could Jess have possibly been so stupid about it all?

          "Rosa, listen to me," Jess said gently. He reached out to touch her cheek affectionately, but the six-year-old jerked her head back.

          Jess stood shocked. "Rosa…"

          The tiny girl began to eat her cereal, which was turning soggy. Jess released a sigh then turned to pick his jacket up off the couch. Had he really blown it?

A/N: I know a lot of you are upset about Jess giving Rosa that smack on the rear. I want to make something clear, though. He did _not_ hit her in the abusive sense. No way. I despise abuse and would never promote it for a character I love like Jess. I hope you guys understand what I mean by that. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9 Kissy Kissy

DREAM COME TRUE 

NOTE: I own Rosa and any other Gilmore Girls characters I make up. The rest belong to the wonderful WB.

A/N: You guys have been so sweet about the reviews. I thought you would have given up on this story by now, but you haven't. That means a lot to me. Thanks!

                                               CHAPTER 9

          "Are _you_ eating carrots?" Luke asked as he entered his apartment, utter shock on his face.

          Lorelai sat on the chair, eating the mention carrot stick. "You know, these are really good if you dip them in chocolate."

          "Then they don't actually_ taste_ like a carrot," said Luke.

          "Exactly," Lorelai smiled.

          "Should've guessed," Luke sighed. He went over and gave her a light kiss on the lips then immediately pulled back.

          "What?" Lorelai asked.

          "You have chocolate breath," Luke replied.

          "Ooh, you say it so dirty." Lorelai stood and wrapped her arms around his neck as they fell into another lip lock.

          Rory looked up from some paperwork she was doing at her desk to see Jess knocking at the wall of her cubicle. He had a bagged lunch in his hand. Rory gestured for him to come in and he went to sit at the chair that faced her desk.

          "Come on, counselor," said Jess. "Tell me my issues."

          "Where to start?" Rory smiled.

          Jess sat his bag on top of her desk. "Ever realize how crappy a school cafeteria is? In fact I think it's an insult to true crap."

          "Have to agree." Rory spotted the look Jess had among his features. "Wait. What's wrong?"

          "Nothing," Jess replied, looking down at his bagged lunch, sounding much like his uncle.

          "Jess, come on," Rory nudged.

          Jess sighed lightly and muttered, "It's Rosa. Kid's gone off the deep end, Rory."

          "What?" Rory shook her head in confusion. "What's going on? Is she OK?"

          "Yeah, she… you know just hates me."

          "Rosa hating you?" Rory thought about it. "I think that's right up there with the little pigs finally sprouting those wings."

          "I'm serious," Jess said.

          "Why would she ever possibly hate you?"

          "You remember last night?" Jess asked her, causing Rory to nod. "Well, after that "teacher" dropped her off we went out to the car and…" Rory nodded her head, gesturing for him to continue. "I gave her a swat… to the butt."

          "You hit her?" Rory asked in shock.

          "No," Jess nearly snapped.

          "I'm sorry," Rory said, calming. "It's just… I don't get it."

          "I know," Jess groaned. "God, she scared the hell out of me, Rory. What was I supposed to do?"

          "OK." Rory sighed lightly. "Maybe you weren't entirely wrong here. In fact, you probably did the right thing. I guess. I mean I've never actually had any limits in my life."

          "Never noticed," said Jess sarcastically.

          "You have to remember, though," Rory went on. "Your daughter loves you. She can't live without you, Jess." She reached over and touched Jess' hand gently. "And that's something we have in common."

          Jess glanced over at his girlfriend and gave her a smile. "So how much is this session?"

          "Oh, it'll cost you," Rory assured him. She stood up, went around her desk, and sat down in Jess' lap, giving him a sweet kiss.

          Jess immediately asked, "Want double?"

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is short. Sadly, I'm busy tonight. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10 Dinner in Bed

DREAM COME TRUE 

NOTE: I own Rosa and any other Gilmore Girls characters I make up. The rest belong to the wonderful WB.

A/N: You guys have been so sweet about the reviews. I thought you would have given up on this story by now, but you haven't. That means a lot to me. Thanks!

                                               CHAPTER 10

          "Come on, Rosa," said Davey. "My mom will be here soon. Let's play before she is."

          Rosa shook her head from where she sat on the steps that led into her school later that day. All of her friends had noticed that she was in some type of sad mood the entire day. Rosa just wasn't her usual happy self.

          "I better stay here," Rosa whispered. "My dad will get mad if I go anywhere."

          "We can just play in front of the school," Davey nudged. "You're not being fun at all today."

          "I can't, OK?" Rosa raised her voice.

          A horn honked suddenly.

          Davey looked back then turned to Rosa. "My mom's here. I gotta go. I hope you're fun again by tomorrow." He ran off towards Sookie's car.

          "Hi." Rosa looked up to see Mr. Adams take a seat next to her on the steps. "Hope you don't mind but I heard you talking to Davey."

          Rosa looked ahead. "Oh."

          "I see your father is still upset with you because of me," he said. Rosa nodded, not looking at him. "I'm really sorry about it. I didn't mean to ruin anything for you, honey."

          "That's all right," Rosa whispered.

          "No, it's not," Mr. Adams countered. "Why don't I make it up to you?" Rosa looked up at him for the first time. "I'm sponsoring a field trip for a few of the more… advanced students. Think you'd like to come?"

          Rosa smiled and nodded. "That sounds like fun."

          At that moment Rory approached them, much to Rosa's surprise. When Mr. Adams eyed Rory she gave him a slight glare. Something was seriously wrong with that guy. Rory couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but, something was definitely off.

          "Let's go, honey," Rory said, holding her hand out to  Rosa, not bothering to greet her teacher.

          "Well… I guess I'll just see you tomorrow, Rosa," said Mr. Adams, also not bothering to greet.

          Rosa nodded then took hold of Rory's hand. Mr. Adams watched them fondly, maybe a little too fondly, as they headed towards Rory's car.

          Lorelai sat in the living room of her house later that evening, her reading glasses propped up on her nose, as she was reading a magazine. The door suddenly opened, revealing Rory.

          "Hi," the young woman called.

          "In here," Lorelai called back. She looked up as Rory joined her on the couch. "Hey."

          "Hey."

          Lorelai asked, "What'd you bring me?"

          Rory dug into her pocket. "Um…" She took out a pack of gum. "Juicy Fruit, anyone?"

          "Goody," Lorelai smiled, taking the gum. "Haven't seen much of you since Mr. Thick Brown Hair came back with tiny sidekick, Ms. Long Brown Hair."

          "Well, what about you and your favorite diner man?" Rory reminded her. "How's that going, anyway?"  
  


          "It's going good," Lorelai replied. "Luke is less with the excessive grumpiness and I'm… well, now my coffee's on the house."

          Rory smiled at her. "Match made in heaven."

          Lorelai looked at her closely. "Honey, is something wrong?"

          "What?"

          "You have that look you had when you found out Connie the bunny didn't really join the circus."

          "Mom, please," Rory said. "Can we not relive Connie the bunny?" Rory pouted lightly. "Poor Connie."

          "So what's up?" Lorelai asked, returning to her previous question.

          "Rosa's new teacher… something's off."

          "Oh, God. Does he wear tweed."

          Rory looked at her. "Serious time, please."

          "Sorry," Lorelai whispered.

          "This guy is just so… well, off. I can't describe it but I really don't like him."

          Lorelai removed her glasses as she asked, "You think something's up? Something not good?"

          Rory looked at Lorelai seriously then nodded.

          Rosa sat in her bedroom, playing with her set of stuffed farm animals. She held the cow and pig in her hands, making them talk to each other. Then a knock came at the door and Jess peeked his head inside.

          "Hey," he greeted softly.

          "Hey," his daughter returned the greeting, equally soft.

          "I come bearing dinner," Jess said, entering the room, a tray in his hand. Rosa stared at him strangely for a moment. "I swear. I cooked nothing."

          Rosa smiled brightly then gestured for him to come closer. Jess joined her on the bed, handing over the tray. Rosa removed the lid that sat on top of the tray, revealing a jumbo slice of pizza.

          "Oh, yes!" Rosa cheered, immediately taking a huge bite out of the slice.

          "So… in case you were wondering, yeah, this is a bribe," said Jess. "Like me again?"

          Rosa playfully thought about it then nodded. She sat up on her knees and hugged him around the neck. "I'm sorry, Dad," she whispered in his ear.

          "I thought I was the one that had to make with  the apologies," Jess said, hugging her back. He pulled back and looked at her closely, their brown eyes matching. "I love you, too. You know that, don't you?" Rosa nodded her reply before going back to her pizza. "And you know I'd never hurt you, no matter what, right?"

          The girl nodded again. "I know. I just… I got scared."

          "You know you never have to scared of me."

          Rosa shook her head. "Nuh-uh. I wasn't scared of you."

          Jess wondered, "Then what?"

          Rosa glanced down as she said, "I was scared you didn't like me anymore… like Mom."

          Jess reached out and pulled the tiny girl into his lap, holding her tightly. "Hey, come on. Don't talk like that. We all like Uncle Luke and he's, well, Luke." Rosa broke into a giggle. "I'll never stop loving or liking you, kid."

          Rosa rolled her head upwards and looked at him. "Promise?"

          Jess rested his chin in her hair and held her close. "Cross my heart and all that good stuff. Now how about sharing that pizza with your dad?"

          Rosa giggled again before holding the pizza up to Jess' lips. He took a large bite out of it, bigger than what could fit in his mouth, much to Rosa's amusement.

A/N: I had a great family reunion type thing-y yesterday so I'm in a very good mood. You know what'll make me even happier? Reviews!


	11. Chapter 11 Tiny Tantrum

DREAM COME TRUE 

NOTE: I own Rosa and any other Gilmore Girls characters I make up. The rest belong to the wonderful WB.

A/N: You guys have been so sweet about the reviews. I thought you would have given up on this story by now, but you haven't. That means a lot to me. Thanks!

                                               CHAPTER 11

          Luke looked up from where he stood at his usual spot behind the counter to see Lorelai, Rory, Rosa, who clung to Jess, and Emily and Richard who towed the line of them. Luke sighed deeply. Wouldn't this make for a fun Thursday evening activity?

          "What's going on?" Luke whispered to Rory, who approached the counter.

          "Family dinner," the young woman replied.

          "Oh, honestly, Lorelai," Emily's constructive voice could be heard. "You really want us to have dinner in the diner?"

          "It'll be great, Mom," Lorelai told her for what seemed like the millionth time.

          "I just don't understand why we can't have it tomorrow night like our normal family dinners," Emily reasoned.

          "Because tomorrow is Friday," Lorelai reminded her. "And we all have a thing. So let's make with the bonding on this fine Thursday night already."

          "I'm with you, Lorelai," Richard chimed in. "Let's bond away."

          "That's the spirit, Grandpa," Rory smiled at him.

          "I think I have officially stepped out of my front door into a new, creepier world," Jess whispered to Rory.

          "Be nice," Rory nudged.

          "Well, I suppose we could at least start putting these tables and chairs together if all of us are going to eat," said Emily.

          "You want to join us?" Lorelai asked Luke.

          "I get to cook the food and be a part of the experience. Oh, joy," Luke grunted out.

          "Come on," Lorelai prodded him.

          "Fine," Luke sighed as they began to move the tables and chairs around. "What are you all having?"

          Rosa climbed on top of a stool, facing Luke. "I can handle it, Uncle Luke. I'm almost six and a half."

          Luke sighed again and picked up a pad of paper so as to write down the order. "What'll it be, kid?"

          "Double cheeseburgers and fries for Aunt Rory, Aunt Lorelai, and Daddy." Rosa turned her head back towards Emily and Richard. "What do you guys want?"

          "I suppose I'll have a plain hamburger with lettuce," Emily said.

          "Ooh, way to live, Mom," said Lorelai with her usual cheerful sarcasm.

          "Rosa, I think I'll cancel my living tonight," said Richard. "Give me a large coffee."

          "OK, Grandpa Richard," Rosa said then turned back to Luke.

          Richard stood stunned for a moment. "Grandpa Richard?" he repeated to himself. He smiled brightly. "I can get used to that."

          "And I want a carrot burger with fries, Uncle Luke," said Rosa.

          Luke sighed for the third time that night as he finished writing down the orders. Once he had tried to give Rosa a burger with carrot sticks on the side. She ended up turning it into a world famous carrot burger.

          "What's to drink?" Luke asked.

          "Coffee," Lorelai and Rory said in unison.

          "Coke," Jess said.

          "Coffee as well, please," said Emily.

          "Just water for me," said Richard.

          "I want the chocolate milk," said Rosa.

          Luke lowered his eyes towards her. "You need something healthy."

          "OK, OK." Rosa thought for a minute. "Oh! Bring me some regular milk and put a little chocolate in. That tastes better, anyway."

          Luke just shook his head and went to take care of the orders.

          "Quite the ingenious little girl you are, Rosa," Richard complimented.

          "Thank you," Rosa smiled proudly, joining them at the tables everyone had set up. She was squished between her dad and Rory.

          "So what are everyone's _big_ plans tomorrow that they can't make dinner?" Emily asked.

          "I have to review like a gazillion files for a gazillion students," Rory replied.

          "We're overbooked at the inn," Lorelai said. "Sookie and I are interviewing new maids."

          "That reminds me," said Jess with a sigh. "I have like a ton of papers to grade tonight and I need a conference with Vick-o's parent's."

          "Vicky Peterson?" Rory asked. Jess nodded. "You're still having problems with her?"

          "And getting more annoying," said Jess.

          "Oh, that makes me think of something, too." Rosa took a folded up piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Jess. "It's for school. You have to sign."

          "Fine," Jess shrugged, picking up a nearby pen that someone had left on one of the tables. He immediately began to put his signature down. "So. what am I signing?"

          "Field trip," Rosa said quickly then snatched the paper from Jess' hand. "Thanks, Dad."

          "Hold on a minute," said Jess. "What field trip? Where?"

          "Just the Denver science museum," his daughter replied. "It's tomorrow."

          "Wait a minute." Jess thought for a second. "Who's playing chaperone?"

          "My teacher," Rosa told him.

          "Not that Adams guy," said Jess, shaking his head.

          "What's wrong?" Rosa asked.

          "No." Jess shook his head once more. "I don't want you to be near that guy."

          "What?" Rosa didn't understand what the problem was. "Why?"

          "He just." Jess forced himself to use the parent line he promised himself he would never use. "Because I said so, that's why."

          Luke returned with the food in time to hear his nephew talking.

          "That's not even a real reason," Rosa argued. "That's stupid."

          "Now, Rosa, you shouldn't disrespect your father," said Richard.

          "That's right," Emily agreed. "I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason."

          Lorelai started, "Mom-"

          "I'm not disrespecting anybody," Rosa suddenly snapped, sounding very unlike herself. "You're being unfair, Daddy. I hate it."

          "Rosa, knock it off. Now I said you can't go," said Jess.

          "I don't care," Rosa shot back. "I _want_ to go."

          "No," Jess rose his voice at her. "Look, tomorrow you go to school and you stay there. Don't go anywhere with that Adams guy. Do you hear me?"

          "No, I _don't_ hear you," Rosa replied, obviously angry. "I don't _want _to hear you, either."

          Rory reached out and stroked Rosa's hair. "Easy, honey. Calm down."

          Rosa snatched away from Rory. "No! Leave me alone."

          "OK, that's enough," Luke finally chimed in.

          "I said, leave me _alone_," Rosa shouted at the top of her lungs, banging her fists down on the table.

          "You know what? That's it." Jess stood up from the table and towered over Rosa. "Get up." When she glared at him he added, "Now would be good." Rosa, her arms folded tightly across her chest, finally stood up. "Be right back," Jess said to the others.

          Rory stood up and said, "Jess, wait-"

          "I got it," Jess assured her.

          Rory just nodded, gave Rosa a soft look, and returned to her seat.

          Jess took hold of Rosa's hand and pulled her out of the diner, only having time to grab their coats. After slipping on his own coat Jess knelt down to Rosa and tried to help her with hers.

          "Now what is your problem, kid?" Jess asked her, gentleness yet firmness in his voice.

          "You," Rosa mumbled.

          Jess finished zipping her coat and said, "Look, I know this sounds crazy to you. But something is really off with that teacher guy. I don't like you near him."

          "I don't care," Rosa argued. "That's just you."

          "Rosa, you remember how I said I wouldn't do anything to hurt you?" Jess asked her. Rosa just nodded. "Well, I won't let someone else hurt you, either."

          Rosa just refused to listen. "I'm going on the field trip," she mumbled.

          Jess' face turned firmer than before. "Rosa, you aren't going anywhere. You're going to school, that's it. But you won't be going anywhere near that field trip. Even if that means that I have to take you over my knee and _really_ give you a butt burner." Rosa's eyes grew in shock. "I'm serious. I don't wanna do that, but I will. Are we clear?"

          Rosa slowly nodded her head, looking sad. "Yeah," she whispered.

          Jess couldn't resist the natural urge to reach out and hug her. He pulled back after a couple of seconds and said, "Come on. It's freezing. Let's go back inside."

          Rosa nodded again and watched Jess go back into the diner. Before she went in as well Rosa took something from her pocket. It was her permission slip. She was going and no one would be stopping her.

A/N: I'm feeling a weird sort of happy dizzy over me. It's cool. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12 Gone

DREAM COME TRUE 

NOTE: I own Rosa and any other Gilmore Girls characters I make up. The rest belong to the wonderful WB.

A/N: You guys have been so sweet about the reviews. I thought you would have given up on this story by now, but you haven't. That means a lot to me. Thanks!

                                               CHAPTER 12

          "Whimsical, don't you think?" Rory asked Jess.

          "They're. curtains," Jess finally replied.

          Rory held a pair of light blue curtains up in her arms. "You need something in the area of color in this room," she said. "Come on. Hanging up time."

          "Oh, joy," Jess cheered sarcastically.

          "Well, don't sound too excited," said Rory as she began to string the pair of curtains through a rod. "So, you are Rosa. you're good now?"

          "Warm fuzziness and all," Jess said, helping her to hang the curtains above the large window.

          "Ugh," Rory grunted, struggling with the curtains. "I'm glad. You guys and the conflict, very sad sight."

          "Noticed," Jess said then sighed with relief when they were done with the annoying curtains.

          "I'm just glad it's worked out," Rory smiled.

          "You know. I've been thinking of something we could work out," Jess said, reached out and putting an arm around her waist.

          "Mm. but the neighbors might hear," Rory played along.

          "Well, we did just put up curtains. They won't actually be able to _see _anything," said Jess.

          Rory smiled mischievously. "This is so true." Jess touched a hand to the back of her brown haired head and they found themselves lip locked in a kiss.

          "I loved that food court at the museum," Rosa's friend Courtney said to Tina. "But watching you scream at that mummy was even better."

          "He wasn't that scary," said Tiny. "He looked like my little brother that time I wrapped him in toilet paper." The two girls giggled and headed towards the bus to rejoin the class, as they were heading home from the field trip.

          "Did you have a good time today?" Mr. Adams asked Rosa, who was following up behind her friends.

          "Uh huh," Rosa replied. "It was fun."

          Mr. Adams knelt down to her. "I'm glad. You know, Rosa, a good field trip can sometimes bring out the best in everyone, teachers and students." Rosa nodded in agreement. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd be interested in something."

          "What is it?" Rosa asked, engrossed at what he might propose.

          "How does a triple thick milkshake sound?" Mr. Adams asked with a smile.

          "Great," Rosa returned the smile. "I just have to tell my-" Rosa cut herself off, realizing that she couldn't call Jess. Number one, he hated Mr. Adams. Number two, he told her that if she went anywhere near the field trip then. uh oh. "I don't think it's a good idea," Rosa finally said.

          "Oh, I know you're worried about your father but I'll talk to him for you," Mr. Adams promised. "Come on. I know a great restaurant for the best shakes. I'll drive you straight home afterwards. What do you say?"

          Rosa thought for a moment, a long moment, then finally nodded. "OK. It _does _sound like fun."

          "Wonderful." Mr. Adams glanced around, caution in his eyes then took Rosa by the hand, walking down the block, and turning a corner. "Taxi!" he called to a nearby cab. He smiled at Rosa as they got into the back of the car. "This'll be great."

          Rosa smiled brightly at him and rested against the seat as the car drove off.

          Jess held Rory close to him later that day, both of them lying underneath Jess' blanket, completely nude. Rory smiled deeply snuggling against Jess' sweaty chest. Her brown hair was slicked with sweat itself, which dripped down to her forehead.

          Rory glanced at the alarm clock and mumbled, "When did afternoon happen?"

          "When noon went by," Jess replied with a slight smirk.

          "When did noon do that?" Rory moaned lightly.

          "After the third, maybe fourth time we." Jess stopped and chuckled lightly.

          "Stop it," Rory couldn't help but laugh herself.

          "So. wanna go again?" Jess asked.

          Rory quickly agreed, "Yeah, let's do that."

          Before they could get anything started the phone next to the alarm clock went off.

          Jess groaned in aggravation. "Hold that thought," he said to Rory then picked up the phone. "Yeah, here. Speaking. What?" Jess sat up, a fearful, angry, and anxious expressions on his face all at once.

          "Jess, what is it?" Rory asked, also sitting up, hugging the blanket against her chest.

          Jess held up a finger, signaling for her to be quiet. "You have to be joking," he said into the phone. "What the hell? How could you lose my kid, damn it?"

          "What?" Rory exclaimed, hearing this.

          Jess hung up then phone then and turned to her. "Rosa and that Adams guy went missing. No one's seen them around," he explained.

          Rory's eyes grew two sizes. "Oh, God."

          Rosa held her stomach tightly as she and Mr. Adams exited the restaurant he had been talking about. A pleased yet, at the same time, sad expression covered Rosa's adorable face.

          "Those milkshakes were good, but maybe I should've stopped after the first two," the girl said.

          Mr. Adams chuckled lightly. "You are so cute. You remind me of my daughter in that way."

          "You have a daughter?" Rosa's eyes sparked with interest.

          "Yes. She was about your age when she died," Mr. Adams reminisced.

          "Oh, I'm sorry," Rosa pouted on his behalf.

          "Thank you. I lost her last year because of cancer."

          "That's really bad."

          "I know," Mr. Adams sighed.

          Rosa thought for a minute, Jess on her mind. "Let's go back to Stars Hollow now, OK?"

          "Now?" Mr. Adams asked. "Oh, come on. We still have the rest of the day."

          "No," Rosa shook her head, making her long hair bounce. "Let's go back."

          "So that's it?" Mr. Adams suddenly stopped walking. Rosa looked up at him strangely. "You think you can get something to eat off me for free and then you expect me to just shuffle you back home?"

          "Why are you being mean?" Rosa asked him, her voice a little shaken.

          Mr. Adams took a breath and calmed. "I'm not. Come on. We'll get a cab and I'll take you home." Rosa hung back a little. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go."

          Rosa took a step back and suddenly, as if on impulse, took off running. Adams snatched her up immediately, though, not giving her a chance to go far.

          "Let me go!" Rosa shouted.

          Adams covered her mouth with his hand. "Be quiet," he hissed into her ear then pulled her into an alley so that no one would seem them. "Now you listen to me. You're not going to ruin this for me, no matter how much you scream." Rosa kept shouting even though she was muffled. Adams knelt in closer to her and whispered, "No need to worry, sweet Rosa. That nice little pill I slipped into your milkshake should kick in soon." He watched as Rosa wasn't able to struggle as wildly and seemed to weaken. "Yes. you are mine now."

A/N: At this point, all I'm going to say is. please review!


	13. Chapter 13 Reunited

DREAM COME TRUE 

NOTE: I own Rosa and any other Gilmore Girls characters I make up. The rest belong to the wonderful WB.

A/N: This story will be ending soon, sadly. Don't worry, though. I'll be working on another one shortly. Also on a side note you guys should know that in this chapter the words in **bold** are memories.

                                               CHAPTER 13

          "She's in Denver," Rory said. "I mean, she has to be in Denver, right?"

          "She's in Denver," Luke assured her, a determined look n his face as he, Jess, Rory, and Lorelai all stormed down the street.

          "I do not believe this," said Lorelai. "It's completely unreal."

          Jess said lowly, "I swear to God. If he touches her—"

          "If he touches her that's the end for him," Luke cut in.

          "The police are on it but we can't just sit around," Rory explained as they reached her car.

          "Let's go," Jess said, slipping into the car.

          "We'll take my truck," Luke said to Lorelai, who only nodded.

          "Good luck," Lorelai whispered into Rory's ear, giving her a little hug.

          Rory slipped into the driver's seat of her car and immediately drove off.

          Rosa moaned lightly as she slept, a displeasured look on her face. She slowly began to stir, even though it felt hard to move. Rosa sat up and glanced around her surroundings. She was lying on a couch in the living room of an apartment.

          "I see you're awake." Rosa gasped and looked up at Adams, who had just come into the room. "Don't be afraid. Everything will be all right now." Rosa released another moan, which seemed to be of pain. "Oh, and I suggest you don't try to move right away. Don't worry. It'll wear off soon."

          "I-I… I'm scared," Rosa whispered, complete helplessness in her voice.

          "Oh," Adams uttered. "Don't worry, honey. I'm here. You're all mine now."

          "I want to go home," Rosa moaned again, having to lie back down, as she was still very weak.

          "You are home," Adams said simply.

          Rosa managed to shake her head. "No. I want Daddy and—"

          "Daddy?" Adams repeated then frowned deeply. "Daddy! Let me tell you something about your father, Rosa." He approached her, menacing over her. "You wouldn't have been his for long. You really think he loved you?" Adams scoffed. "A joke is what that is. He never cared about you; never wanted you."

          "No…" Rosa couldn't believe him. His words couldn't be true… could they? "I have to… go… home." She managed to roll off the couch then released a groan of pain.

          "Now, Rosa," said Adams. "We can't have that." He picked up the rope he'd left beside the couch. "I didn't want to have to use this, but…" Adams lifted Rosa onto an armchair and immediately tied the rope a round the chair, closing her in.

          "Stop it, please," Rosa pleaded. "I just want to go home. Please!"

          "Come on now, Rosa. Everything will be fine when you realize I'm the best thing for you right now."

          Rosa hung back into the chair, her heart pounding a million times a second.

          Rory sped down one of the busy highways of Denver, not bothering to care about traffic speed or any other garbage. The only thing that truly mattered was Rosa and her alone. They had to find her. They just had to. Rory glanced over at Jess, whose expression was just as determined as Luke's. Rory couldn't even imagine what must have been going on in his head.

          **"I promise I won't let anything happen to you," Jess said to Rosa.**

**          Rosa hung from the monkey bars in the park of Stars Hollow. "No way. This is too scary and I'm too short," she said.**

**          "Join the club," Jess hid a laugh. "Come on, kid. Go for it."**

**          Rosa shut her eyes tightly and swung forward, almost immediately missing a bar of the monkey bars.**

          Instinctively Jess grabbed her in his arms. "Told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you." They both had to release a laugh at that.

          "Jess?" Rory's voice called, taking the young man away from his thoughts. "Jess, are you all right?"

          "What?" Jess whispered, mostly to himself.

          Rory had to think of something to say, something that would comfort him. "Jess, it'll be all right." He didn't respond, nor did Jess feel convinced. "Jess, Rosa is stronger than she looks. Especially if she's anything like her father." Jess glanced at Rory, giving her a soft look, then turned to the window.

          "Rosa…" he whispered.

          Why was this happening? Rosa's mind kept screaming that over and over again. Things had just been so happy at first. Rosa wanted more than anything at that moment to be back home with Rory, Lorelai, Luke, and, of course, Jess.

          "Mommy, I didn't mean it," four-year-old Rosa pleaded. "It was an accident." The child was in tears.

          Shane looked over the broken glass of her beer bottle, which Rosa had knocked over. "You ruin everything," Shane said, meaning every word of it. "I'm sick of it. All you do is make me unhappy."

          "I promise I'll be good," Rosa continued to plead. "Mommy, please don't."

          "Shut up," Shane ordered. "Maybe you didn't learn from the last time, but I'll make sure you don't forget this one." The blonde stood and approached Rosa menacingly.

          "No, Mommy," Rosa screamed out. "I promise I'll never be bad again. Mommy, please. Don't do it. Mommy, don't!"

          Chills filled Rosa's insides and appeared as cold sweat on her forehead.

          Rosa screamed loud enough to shatter the thick glass of her bedroom window. At that moment, Jess rushed in as he normally did and joined her on her bed. Without saying anything, he pulled the girl into his lap and began rocking her gently.

          "I'm sorry," Rosa apologized for waking him.

          "Shush," Jess hushed her. "Like sleep is my main target at night." Rosa stayed silent, relaxing in his arms. "Another dream?"

          Rosa nodded. "Why won't they go away?"

          "Don't worry. I'll make something to eat. That'll scare them."

          Rosa laughed softly, snuggling up against her father.

          "Daddy," Rosa whimpered, staring off into a frantic daze. "I'm sorry. Why didn't I listen?" Tears began to shine in her brown eyes and they wasted no time spilling over in a gush. "I want to come home, Daddy."

          The six-year-old girl finally began to think a little more calmly. She glanced down at the ropes that bound her, the old Mariano determination beginning to flow through her. Rosa struggled as best she could, but the ropes proved to be stronger than her, and she was still a little woozy. An idea hit her suddenly. Rosa sucked in her tummy and squeezed as best she could under the ropes until she found herself safely on the floor of the living room.

          After releasing a quick sigh of relief Rosa sped for the front door, trying to work the locks on it. When she finally got the door unlocked, from out of nowhere she felt a hand reach out and snatch her, turning her around.

          "I see we're trying to leave again," said Adams. "Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

          "You're fighting me again," Shane's voice echoed. "Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

          Rosa glared at the memory of her mother. She glanced up at the man who was supposed to be her teacher, keeping the glare on her face. Before Adams could ask what she was staring at so intently Rosa suddenly pulled her leg back and gave him as hard a kick in the leg as she could. It seemed to work, as Adams grabbed his ankle and fell to his back, rubbing it.

          "Oh, God, damn it!" he hissed. Rosa tried to work the doorknob of the door, but Adams kicked it closed with his good foot. "And where do you think you're going?"

          Rosa turned to him, her brown eyes burning with anger and fire. "I want… my… dad!" she screamed so loudly that Adams had to actually grab onto his ears to muffle the sound.

          Rosa, still glaring, ran from the door and over to the closet's door and picked up a small wrench that sat in a basket outside of it. Adams managed to stand, despite his throbbing ankle and grimaced at her.

          "What are you doing?" he demanded.

          "Guess what?" Rosa suddenly formed a smirk. "I play baseball." She tossed the wrench off then, actually managing to hit him in the forehead. Adams fell to his knees, rubbing his aching head furiously. "And I'm a great pitcher." With that, she raced for it and actually got out the door.

          "No!" Adams called, getting up and speeding off after her.

          "Come on," Rosa pleaded with the slow moving elevator. When she saw Adams headed her way she quickly chirped, "Uh oh." Rosa ran the opposite direction, heading for the stairs.

          The child raced down the stairs as fast she could, yet, Adams didn't stop. He was right behind her. Rosa slipped up and fell to her knees when she got to the first floor, but quickly stood and headed for the front door, which would lead her out of the apartment building. Going to quickly, though, she slipped up again and fell into the door, falling again.

          Adams approached her then, towering over her small body. "It looks like you're all out of ideas," he said menacingly. "Now you really might want to run."

          "Might want to get the hell away from my kid." Adams froze and totally whipped his head around to see both Jess and Rory standing behind him. From out of nowhere Jess reached out and decked Adams across the face, making him fall for the third time.

A trio of police officers ran up to the scene.

          "Hold it right there," a female office ordered, holding her gun out warningly.

          The other two officers picked Adams up by his arms and began dragging him forward.

          "Ronald Adams, you're under arrest for child abducting. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law."

          "No, stop it," Adams fought hysterically. "She's mine! She belongs with me."

          Rory knelt down to Rosa's side, picking her up, while Jess approached Adams, clearly ready to do some serious damage. "Come near my daughter ever, _ever_ again and I swear to God that I'll kill you myself." Jess' words were clear and filled with raging sincerity.

          Adams continued glaring at him as he was escorted off.

          "It's OK, sweetie," Rory whispered into Rosa's ear, rubbing the girl's back, which was hard, as her long hair covered it.

          "Rosa…" Jess turned to his daughter. He suddenly came up quickly and wrapped his arms tightly around both of them. "My God!" Jess was actually near tears.

          The three of them stayed that way for the longest time, just holding each other, never wanting to let go.

A/N: My guess would be that there is one chapter left to this story. No tears, though. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14 A True Family

DREAM COME TRUE 

NOTE: I own Rosa and any other Gilmore Girls characters I make up. The rest belong to the wonderful WB.

A/N: Wow, we're at the last chapter. Can you believe it? I adore you guys for the reviews I've gotten. You have been so, so great. Well, enjoy this final chapter.

                                               CHAPTER 14

          Lorelai and Rory walked side by side the following day, heading for Luke's diner.

          "It was so unbelievable," said Rory. "Adams lost his daughter last year and it hit him so hard that he spent six months in therapy. The guy literally went insane."

          "If he was anybody else in the world I'd feel sorry for him," said Lorelai.

          "I know. I swear, thank God for those amber alerts."

          "I know what you mean. We came so close to losing her." Rory suddenly stopped walking as they reached the diner. "Honey, what is it?"

          "It's just that… God, what if we had lost her?" Rory's mind began to race. "I would've killed over or something."

          "We all would have," Lorelai comforted.

          "No, not what I mean. I… I…" The browned hair young woman tried to think of the best way to put it. "I'm a mom."

          Lorelai stared at her closely. "All right. Can you say vague?"

          "I'm serious," said Rory. "Yesterday when I found out Rosa was gone everything in the world stopped for me. I felt truly, honest to God worried. Is this how you feel all the time?"

          "Don't make me answer that. It'll make me think or something," Lorelai responded.

          "I'm such a total mom. Can you believe this?"

          "Yeah. Why didn't I get an invite to the baby shower?"

          "Mom," moaned Rory.

          "Honey, I know this is a big deal," said Lorelai. "Hey, I can't even handle the whole grandma thoughts. All that gray hair and knitting and more knitting as your hair gets grayer."

          "Do you really, really hear yourself right now?"

          "All right. Serious time." Rory released a deep breath and Lorelai reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "You're a mom." Rory nodded, unable to respond. "And you got to skip the stretch marks… unfair."

          Rory smiled at her as they finally entered the diner, which was completely empty.

          "Luke!" Lorelai called up the stairs that led to the apartment.

          "Hey." Rory and Lorelai jumped as they turned around to see Luke and Jess coming in, Rosa in Luke's arms.

          "What are you doing?" Lorelai asked him. "You left your door unlocked. Crazy sniper people could have come in here."

          "In Stars Hollow?" Luke reasoned.

          Lorelai shook her head, knowing he was right. "OK, so not the point here."

          "Anyway," Luke went on. "People will be getting here soon." He looked at his niece. "Classic welcome back party. Fun, huh?"

          Rosa smiled sweetly at him. She had been feeling better since the day before, as the pill had completely worn off by the time she, Jess, and Rory had gotten home from the police station.

          Later that afternoon the diner began to fill up with the folks of Stars Hollow, including Richard and Emily. Trays and bowls of food covered the counter and light music from a CD player was being played.

          "Did you hear the full story?" Miss Patty was saying to Taylor. "Some serial killer on the loose kidnapped Rosa and they showed the whole thing on the five o'clock news."

          "Biggest news to ever hit town," said Taylor. "We'll be in the Tabloids before morning. Say, do you think they'll want some pictures of the market? Then there's the ice cream shop."

          "The child's own teacher kidnapped her," Emily said to Richard. "Can you believe it?"

          "I wish I could've gotten my hands on that man," said Richard.

          Lorelai made her way to the crowd and up to Luke where Kirk was babbling on and on to him. Lorelai pulled Luke aside and said, "Fun how these little rumors get around, huh?"

          "A ball," Luke grunted. "I swear if it were up to me that Adams guy would—"

          "Barbequing in his own filth?" Lorelai cut in. "Yeah, trust me. I've made a million different outcomes on that one."

          Rory came up to them then, tugging Jess along. "Hey, anybody seen Rosa anywhere?" Rory asked.

          "Think I saw her go upstairs," Luke replied.

          "I'll get her," Jess said, looking for a reason to escape the Stars Hollow scene.

          Rosa sat on Luke's bed up in the apartment, eating one of the many cookies Sookie had brought over to the party. She heard a light knock on the door then Jess poked his head inside.

          "Hi," Rosa smiled at him.

          "Hey." Jess shut the door as he came in. "Making an escape?"

          "Not really," Rosa replied. "It's fun down there." She sighed as her father joined her on the bed. "I don't know. I think I just got tired."

          "Join the club," Jess sighed. He looked down at her. "You OK?" He took a piece of her long hair and began to twirl it around his finger.

          Rosa nodded. "Mmhmm."

          "I can't even begin to describe how freaked out I was yesterday." Rosa glanced up at him, their brown eyes becoming matched. "It's weird how crazy I am about you, kid."

          "Really weird," Rosa agreed. "I don't even like me that much."

          Jess chuckled faintly at that. "You do know that if you had done that listening thing none of this would have happened, right?"

          "I know," Rosa whispered, looking down at her jean-clad lap. "I'm really sorry."

          "I did warn you, though. What would happen if you went near that field trip," said Jess, making the memory hit Rosa in the head as hard as that wrench did Adams'.

          "But…" Rosa looked up at him again. "You didn't mean that… did you?"

          "Hey, gotta do something here. I can't let you get away with something this thick headed," her father replied.

          Rosa shook her head with determination before leaping off the bed, beginning to run. Jess immediately grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back, dumping her face down over his lap.

          Rosa panicked. "Dad, no," she pleaded.

          "Sorry, kid," said Jess. "Can't let it go." He raised his hand up and prepared to bring it back down. Rosa shut her eyes getting ready to feel fire on her behind. Suddenly she felt her entire body flip over and she was staring up at Jess' handsome face. "Total gotcha moment."

          "Hey!" Rosa exclaimed, unable to hide the relieved smile on her face. "I-I knew you were faking it."

          "Oh, and now you're lying. Maybe you need that spanking after all."

          "No!" Rosa said quickly, causing Jess to laugh. "Hey, that was not funny."

          "Sure, it wasn't," he said sarcastically, lying on the bed on his back.

          Rosa rested on top of his stomach, tucking her longhaired head under his chin. "I can hear your heart," she whispered.

          "Good. You're the only thing that keeps it beating," Jess whispered back. Rosa smiled to herself. "I love you. You know that, right?"

          Rosa nodded. "I love you, too, Daddy."

          Rory suddenly poked her head inside. "Hey. Anybody up for a walk? Kirk is starting to ask me for copies of Rosa's pictures for him to send off to the Chicago Tribune."

          "Oh, yeah," said Jess. "Let's go."

          The trio made their way pass the party downstairs and outside, getting met with a lightly chilled air. Jess led the two girls to the park. Rory and Jess took a seat on a bench while Rosa went to go play on the swing set, both of them keeping as close an eye on her as possible.

          "She's so amazing," Rory smiled at her.

          "I know." Jess turned to Rory. "So are you." He gave her a light kiss on the lips.

          "Hey, careful," Rory said. "You know where this might end up."

          "I love that idea," Jess smiled.

          Rory raised an eyebrow and said, "Go push your daughter." She gestured at Rosa who was having a hard time swinging on the swings.

          "Going," Jess said, getting up.

          "Excuse me, honey." Rory looked up at an elderly man. "I'm sorry to bother you. I just wanted to say how much you and your pretty daughter over there look alike. You and your husband are lucky."

          "What? You mean Jess and Rosa. They're not—" Rory cut herself off. "You know what? Thanks. We are lucky."

          The man smiled at Rory and walked off.

          Rory said to herself as she turned to watch Rosa and Jess, "I'm a mom."

A/N: Well, this marks the end of this story, but do not fear. Another one is one its way soon! I hope you had fun with this one, though. Enjoy!


End file.
